User talk:2SilverClaimers
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yoichi Hiruma page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I hope this is the right way to reply to your message, I'm not really familiar with talking to people on here. And I'd love to help! But I'm sadly not really that good, I'm a bit familiar with HTML but I borrowed the character template from the Fairy Tail wikia, I don't think I'd be able to create a template myself. Although I'm sure it'd be alright to borrow a image gallery template from another wikia as long as you credit said wikia? I've seen quite a few wikias borrowing from other wikias so I figure it'd be okay. Sorry. I'm from Sweden! You? Rairei (talk) 18:54, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Image gallery template Hai there, maybe its easier to make one if you can give example? Also, most anime wikis I've seen, they blank/white out the dialog section in the manga/chapter screenshots. This to avoid any legal/copyright matters I believe.. MiyanloveTalk to Me 07:25, June 5, 2014 (UTC) re: : Hai there, sorry for being so random. Its just that I saw your message with Rairei, wanting to create an image gallery template but don't know how. I could do some templates if I can see the example / how you want them to be, that's why I meant. : MiyanloveTalk to Me 14:22, June 5, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. And I'm sad to say that I can't make screenshots, not nice ones anyway. I'm good at searching for stuff though so I might be able to find some. Rairei (talk) 16:56, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Templates and some other things Image Gallery Hai there, I've made templates for image gallery, might easier to understand how to use it by viewing on Sena Kobayakawa/Image Gallery. Since we haven't decide what the colours for each teams, the Template:Heading only set to default red colour. Maybe we can discuss this for the different colours? Just like Fairy Tail heading style... Switch & Toggle As for the switch & toggle template, the Template:GallerySwitch actually working fine. I've created the Template:GalleryToggle since its needed too. (Its a duplicate of Template:Toggle, but since no active admin here, can't ask anyone to delete that...I forgot to check the existing templates here, sorry with the duplicate...) ....and coming to that, we need admin power to include the following codes to MediaWiki:Common.js; Adoption So..maybe you or Rairei should adopt this wiki? I'm fully support to have active admin here, otherwise, no use for the toggle & switch templates...maybe even have new wordmarks, background.etc... MiyanloveTalk to Me 16:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm sorry I've been inactive, graduation is coming up and I'm trying to change my username. And the colors sounds good! I use the same red color from the topbar in the character template. I actually have been thinking about adopting the page and if it's possible to have 2 separate admins, seeing as I don't know everything about the show and HTML and stuff. Rairei (talk) 17:20, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it sounds good. I can contact the Wikia admins about becoming an admin. Also, I will be changing my username soon, and Wikia will have to deactivate my account for a few days. Rairei (talk) 21:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC) re: Adoption Yeah sure, go ahead with the adoption. Make sure to tell Wendy (the staff in charge) about the discussion we had here. Psst, Rairei is female?! Woah, glad I'm not the only female around loves Eyeshield 21 :D MiyanloveTalk to Me 01:41, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Teams' Colour Since we don't have forum yet, maybe we can discuss here User blog:Miyanlove/Teams' Colour. MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:07, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that's okay. You can call me Aci though. Rairei (talk) 07:50, June 11, 2014 (UTC) It seems like I won't be getting a new username so never mind. Rairei (talk) 08:34, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Seeing as I'm not gonna change my username, I'll be on a lot more now. Have you applied for the admin adoption already or should I?Rairei (talk) 11:54, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I see, then all you have to do is wait. I spend at least 16 hours a day in front of a computer, I have nothing better to do, not to mention that it's fun being on here, as long as I can do something. Speaking of doing things, I've been thinking about a slider show for the front page you know one of those that basically all Wikias have. I've also been thinking about a music page, with opening theme songs and such. Rairei (talk) 13:34, June 19, 2014 (UTC)